


Ultimate Despair Degradation

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ahegao, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Mind Break, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: With the threat of the Ultimate Detective messing up their plans, a change of talent rather than a memory erasure would be in order for the Despair Sisters to succeed~





	Ultimate Despair Degradation

“Puhuhuhuhuu~! I can’t believe you fell for that trap so easily~! So much for being the Ultimate Detective…~ Oh, and uh, good job I guess Mukuro.”

“Y-Your welcome Junko…! I’m glad I could help…!”

“……..” Kyoko kept quiet throughout the entire time, carefully examining her surroundings and the two women who had her hostage. So the woman in front was apparently the REAL Junko Enoshima… the one restraining her was a body double, a fake, known as Mukuro. ’ _Damn it, I was too gullible… I should’ve asked Sakura to be my bodyguard…’_

A half hour ago, “Junko” had asked Kyoko if she could come to her room, inviting her in order to talk about some “important issues regarding our situation.” The detective was naturally skeptical, doubting the integrity behind the model’s words. But, out of the rest of the students trapped in the school, Kyoko regarded her as the most normal, nowhere near as rambunctious or eccentric as the rest of the Ultimates, and so, took her up on her offer.

The moment she was invited inside by “Junko”, she was immediately dragged in and quickly restrained by her, the model putting her in a sleeper hold and her arms behind her back. Which now puts her in the situation she is currently in.

’ _They must be planning to murder me, in order to escape… I have to delay that as much as I can, and call for hel-’_

“You’re mind must be brimming with questions right now Kyoko~ Questions like, "Why am I being restrained”, or “Why are there two Junkos?”, “Why am I here for”, or “Why is my ass so fat and fuckable that Junko wants to rape it?”

…………

……..

“….what?” The detective was flabbergasted- “Y-Your going to rape me?”

“Yes she is~♡”

“H-Huh…?”

Kyoko looked back as Mukuro answered her, seeing the drooling, blushing face of the woman that restrained her.

“Sh-She is going to rape and ruin your asshole and make it her exclusive cumdump~ She’s been w-waiting for the perfect moment to t-trap you, a-and now your going to be nothing but a b-broken buttslut~♡!”

“What… What is this nonsense?! L-Let go of me, y-you maniac-!”

“Shhhhhhh~ Calm down, Lil Miss detective~♡” Junko had walked up to the pair in front of her, and with one hand, gripped Kyoko’s chin and tilted up towards her eyes, the other hand removing her thong.

“What my rancid, stupid, bitch of a sister says is true- I’m going to break your ass, and make you my top cumdump for me to let loose on~ You’ll stay in this school forever, and be my cockslave for the rest of your life~♡”

Kyoko’s eyes were starting to widen, the detective feeling the fear of potentially being raped by this insane women the more she stared at Junko’s eyes. There was nothing but a chaotic swirl of madness behind those eyes; eyes that showed that the model was going to make her declaration a reality.

“N-No, wait, h-hang on a m-moment-”

“Alright! Mukuro, get her on her knees~!”

“Y-Yes Sister!”

The soldier quickly forced Kyoko on her knees, still holding her back, just as Junko pulled off her thong and  _finally_ released the monster that she was holding back this entire time.

#  _PLAP_

Fifteen inches of  _colossal fuckmeat_  landed on top and over both Kyoko and Mukuro’s faces, the girth of it covering half of each girl’s face. A pungeant odor of pure sex and cum radiated from the goliath, the stench completely overwhelming Kyoko’s senses and making the detective tear up.

 _“O-Oh-Oh my G-God… N-Nghhahh…. I-It smell s-so **baaaaad….”**_  Kyoko’s face was utterly smothered and consumed by giant cock, unable to think clearly as the sheer size and power Junko’s cock showed made her brain too stunned to process anything. Mukuro, meanwhile, was actually inhaling and snorting up the precum that dripped from Junko’s cockslit, getting drunk and wet from smelling the model’s cock’s scent .

**_SNIIIIIIIIIIFFF~_ ** _“H-Haaaggghhhhhh~♡♡♡”_

“HEY, you stupid slut. I’m fucking Kyoko here, it’s not your damn turn.”

“AHHH! IM SORRY SISTER!” Mukuro pulled her nose back from Junko’s cock, precum dripping out her nostrils and her eyes glazed in cocklust.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever… Alright, get her face-down, ass-up, sit on her head to keep her pinned, and stretch her ass out for me.”

“O-okay…!”

Kyoko was too shellshocked by the model’s gigantic cock to resist, easily letting herself be manipulated by Mukuro into position until she realized what was happening. “H-hold on-!!” Mukuro quickly sat atop the detectives head, her thick ass keeping Kyoko pinned down and quiet as she then peeled away the panties that covered Kyoko’s cute, little, pink asshole. She took both fat cheeks in hand, and SPREAD them out, providing the fashionista the best view of the detective’s virgin pucker.

“Awwww~ Its so adorable~♡ Too bad it’s gonna be raw and gaping after I’m finished with you~♡”

“N-No! W-Wait, please-!”

Junko aligned the head of cock against Kyoko’s backdoor-

“J-J-Junko, l-lets t-t-talk about this-!”

-pressing right up the virgin hole-

“AH! J-Junko, h-hold on-!”

-slowly inserted the fist-sized tip-

“AHHHH NO P-PLEASE I-I CAN’T-”

-the head subsumed inside the tight unpenetrated hole-

“ _AAAAHHHHHH MY ASS IS GONNA BREAK ITS SO THICK MOMMY PLEASE I CANT ITS SO BIG **IM GONNA BREAK IM GONNA BREAK MOMMY-”**_

\- and quickly pulled out her cockhead out of Kyoko’s asshole-

“….H-Huuhh….? J-Junko-?”

_\- and slammed all fifteen inches of her bitchbreaker down into Kyoko’s hole in one thrust._

**_“-NNGGGGgGOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHGGGHHHHKKKKK~~~♡♡♡!!!_ **

All of Junko’s fat dick was embedded inside of the detective’s snug ass, more than a foot of cock breaking through her asshole and mind, hips grinding up against Kyoko’s pale asscheeks, before pulling back and SLAMMING it back again with such ferocity, that her ass lost its paleness and was smacked a new, red color.

Kyoko herself was starting to break, eyes rolled back and crying as her tongue hung loose from her mouth. Her pussy was gushing and cascading waves of girlcum across Junko’s floor, eventually reaching and staining her hair and face. The girl had lost coherency and shame, the only things remaining in her brain that wasn’t fucked away being Junko’s cock, and how good her asshole felt.

” _Ngaaahhh it’s so thick it hurts so good mommy it feels so good my asshole is so full mommy your dick is so thick I love it-“_

##  **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Junko was relentless– every thrust from her gargantuan dick pulled out  _all_  of the length of her shaft, before  **smashing** it back in to the hilt before starting over. Each thrust practically made Kyoko’s pussy squirt again and again, making her continuously orgasming with how each and every SLAM of Junko’s cock could be measured in  _nanoseconds_ with how fast the fashionista was _._

_"A-AHHHHHHH~♡♡!!! HAAA-HAHHHH~♡♡♡!!! NGGGYYAAAAHHHH~♡♡♡!!! A-A-AGGGHHHHHAAAAA~♡♡!!! M-MOOMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE~♡♡♡♡♡_

Junko couldn’t hold back anymore; she had the fattest, thickest, and perky ass in all of Hope’s Peak in her grasp, and the vicegrip Kyoko’s asshole had on her cock was exactly what Junko wanted from the detective’s ass.  _‘Too bad it’s going to be raw and gaping after I’m done with you~♡’_

Mukuro throughout the entire time was completely enraptured by the entire scene she witnessed atop Kyoko’s head. Hearing the desperate sounds of Junko’s newest buttslut was always a turn-on, but the high-pitched screams of ecstasy and praise from Kyoko were something else. Along with having front row seats to the utter annihilation of Kirigiri’s backdoor, all the juices that leaked from both her pussy and ass, and how each massive THRUST from Junko’s bitchbreaker slammed into her ass and made it reverberate and jiggle, it was no wonder the soldier was starting to get wet and leaked pussy-juice too. Mukuro was outright grinding against Kyoko’s head, making a mess of her hair and inadvertently grinding her against the floor, the fucked-silly girl getting stained in more of her juices and Mukuro’s as well.

"H-Hey, M-Mukuro~♡! Ngghhh~!! D-don’t just gawk you f-fucking idiot~♡! Spit on her a-ass and sm-smack it to hell~♡! I-If you d-do that, I-I’ll consider f-fucking your ass t-too~♡!”

“H-HUH?! Y-YOU WILL~♡♡!?! Y-YES SISTER~♡!!!”

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** _

_“N-NGhHhOOooOoHHH~♡♡!!! O-OOGGGHHHHHHHHHHH~♡♡♡!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH~♡♡♡!!! NNHHAAAAAAHHHHHH~♡♡♡!!! M-MY ASS~♡♡♡!!!! **M-M-MY A-ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS♡♡♡♡♡ MY A-A-ASSSSSSSSIIISSSSSSBREEAAAKKIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGHHHHH~♡♡♡♡♡”**_

The two sisters utterly abused and dominated Kirigiri, Mukuro spitting and manhandling her asscheeks as she squirted all over Kyoko’s hair and face, and Junko turning her asshole inside out and stretching it so that no other cock could fit inside her best and newest cockslut.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

This went on for well over an hour, neither twin exhausted as they continued to absolutely break and destroy Kyoko’s brain and ass. All of Kyoko’s hair was soaked in her and Mukuro’s cum, spit from all the drool that spilled from her mouth, and sweat from being trapped under Mukuro’s ass and her assfuckings by Junko. The fashionista in question was still going to town on the detective’s ass, actually lifting her legs and absolutely  _ **piledriving**_  her dick down into the abused hole, Kyoko still being face down, back arched as this new position drove the buttslut to insanity.

“ ** _HAAAHHHEEEEEEEEE~♡♡♡ N-NGGGHHAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE~♡♡♡ DICK~♡♡♡ DHIIIIIIIIICKKKKK~♡♡♡♡ I-I LHOOOOVVVE MOMMYSSH DHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKKH~♡♡♡♡_**

"Haaaahhh~♡ Y-You sound so cute with a dick up your ass Miss Detective~♡♡♡ N-Nghh~♡! I think I’m finally gonna cum~♡ Do you want that Kyoko~♡?  _Do you want me dump my semen down your ass and stomach~♡♡♡? DO YOU WANT ME TO BE MY BUTTSLUT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, HUH~♡♡♡!?!”_

If it could even be believed, Junko became  _even faster,_ and her slam-fucks became so strong, there was almost no pause between the absurdly loud clapping between her hips and Kirigiri’s ass. Mukuro got knocked out from her seat upon Kyoko’s head, tumbling down as she witnessed her sister  **truly**  let loose and utterly  **FUCK** away any remnants of the Ultimate Detective’s brain, the seismic poundings completely obliterating Kyoko Kirigiri, and her entire life.

##  **_“O-O-OOOAAAHAHHHHHH~♡♡♡!!! A-AAAAAAHHHHEEEEEAAAAAHH~♡♡♡!!!! AAAAHHHH~♡♡♡!!! AHHHHHHHH~♡♡♡♡!!!!! AAAAHHHHH~♡♡♡!!! MOMMMHHEEEEEEEEEEE~♡♡♡!!! M-M-M-MHHOWWWWRRRRRREEEE~~~♡♡♡♡!!!! R-R-RAAAAAHHHHPPE MHHHEEEEE~~~♡♡♡♡♡!!!!_ **

## ______________________________________________________________

_*Seven hours later*_

# PLOP

"H-haahhhhh~♡♡♡ I-I’m finally done~♡ Th-That my have been the best ass I’ve ever fucked Kyoko~♡♡ Thank you for your service~!”

Junko’s entire room was a complete mess, cum and sex staining every floor, furniture, and wall possible. And in the center if it all was the used-up, passed-out cocksleeve that was Kyoko Kirigiri. Her eyes were entirely white, her pupils non-visible, tears of ecstasy and pain still falling. Her clothes had been entirely discarded, leaving her naked, her only clothing a thick, pungent, sheen of semen, sweat, spit, and girlcum. Dozens of condoms were strewn across her body, most of them sticking on her ass, filled to the brim with Junko’s loads. Some were also tied in her hair and wrists, fitting accessories for a cumdumpster like herself. Junko even shoved a few into Kyoko’s mouth; some popped, others didn’t, but nonetheless, her mouth was agape and filled with used condoms and lukewarm cum.

Kyoko’s entire ass was a whole other scene. Her asshole was well and truly gaped– cum from the blonde’s bitchbreaker overflowed for the past 10 minutes, with a large water bottle shoved in her hole for Junko to save for a later time. Gone was the pale and pristine rump she had, instead laid a bruised blue-and-red ass with multiple hand prints and markings on it. Written by Junko through the entire session, her ass had 57 tally marks, and a few choice words such as “Junko’s pet whore~♡”, “Ultimate Cumdumspter”, and “Supreme Cocksleeve~♡”

Kyoko Kirigiri was gone; what lied before Junko was a limp ass-sleeve that would forever be the Ultimate Despair’s Top cumdumpster.


End file.
